Thunder Storm
by Troublesome Aries
Summary: OneShot. Tala's thoughts while watching a thunder storm with Kai. Friendship Fic


Author's note: usually fics with thunderstorms, the characters are afraid of the rain or something. (The ones I've read) Here Kai and Tala are enjoying it :) NON-YAOI though! Just Tala's thoughts on the storm.

Disclaimer: I do not own beyblade

_Thunder Storm_

I heard the winds clash together and a flash of white strike through the sky through my bedroom window. This was the first time I've every seen a rainstorm as bad as this, it was…beautiful and absolutely breathtaking.

I've come to love thunderstorms; I feel so free and human when I hear the loud clashes of the sky rumbling, and sounding out a loud clap.

My blue eyes scanned the sky searching for the unfamiliar light that shot down from the sky a couple of seconds ago. With none found the sky bellowed again and again also creating a cracking sound like firecrackers.

I snickered sitting up from my bed where I mindlessly stared out my window waiting for another strike through the sky. I love the way the sky bellowed and growled thunderously, like a roaring lion or tiger…or bear?

I chuckle to my stupid thought as I head out of my room and make my way down the hall and down the stairs towards the entrance of my home which I shared with my best friends, however only one was with me at this moment.

He was sitting contently on the steps to our house, door wide open letting the cool wind enter. Lucky, the wind is blowing in the opposite direction from the front of the house, so I guess we're able to watch the rain from our front doorsteps without getting wet.

"Hey Kai," I greet and take a seat next to him on the top step just staring out as the rain fell with force from the wind making the "pitter, patter" sound against the pavement.

"Hn," was my reply from the anti-social Russian. I rolled my eyes then watched the rain wash across the driveway, empty. Bryan must have went out with the others or something, hope they're ok in this weather…

* * *

"Grr, why'd this stupid weather have to drop in!" An angry lilac haired Russian youth yelled out honking his horn, gaining other cars behind him to honk back.

"Shuddup!"

"Calm down Bry, it's just water," a small boy taunted in the back seat smirking at his hot-headed friend.

"Shut up Ian!" Spencer, a large bulky blonde sighed closing his eyes, he knew they'd be on the road for a while before they got anywhere. There was a huge crash up further ahead; stupid people didn't know how to drive in rain so they slid crashing into the car in front creating a domino effect.

* * *

Dark grey clouds loomed overhead, the lighting strike lit the dark sky along with the sounds of firecrackers and loud booms. Kai made no sound or movement while I shudder at the roaring storm and laugh inwardly. I love the sound of thunder; it's scary but harmless. Some people are afraid of the thunder even though it can't hurt you, maybe your ears, but it can't physically hurt you. Right?

The wind howled changing direction to my left, water washing down the street. A passing driver looked from his car towards us quizzical. '_Out in the rain just watching the storm? Crazy kids,_' were probably his thoughts.

The wind shrieked shaking the trees next door, their leaves giving away to land in the water washing down the street. Across the street a garbage can is being carried away, down the street with the water, oh? It got caught next to a parked car across from here; maybe the owners might be able to get it back?

Another strike through they sky lit up everything followed by the familiar thunderous pounding. The wind stopped and the rain fell freely down creating a water curtain over the roof of every home. I watched the pellets splash against the steps spraying me innocently. Kai stood up leaving indoors. I shrug looking back at the sky.

Another roar and the rain picks up, pounding on the ground now making the "pitter, patter" even louder. The wind starts again and I can see…a ball flowing down the street. Uh…I want to get it, but it's pouring! I'll get soaked two seconds flat! What to do? The boy or girl will lose their ball…then again…since when did I care about others? No, I do care…Biovault is over, I'm free now, I can have emotions…so what do I do? The ball will-hehe, it got caught under the car just like the trashcan, well at least it's still on this street, maybe the owner will be able to get it back.

Huh? I saw something pink in the corner of my eye…what is it? Turning my head to my left I see it was a little pink duck washing down the driveway, fast. Our next door neighbours daughter's rubber toy.

Blinking I feel the adrenalin of my body moving without me knowing it. The quick feel of water soaking my shoes as I duck low to reach for the toy that's right on the edge of the sidewalk! I squint my eyes shut reaching for it…hopefully I didn't miss. Opening my blue eyes I look down at my hand, drops of water skidding down my face blurring my vision, but I see pink, I've got it!

Quickly rising my body I feel water…two-inches above my shoes! Ack! There's so much water! Running back to the front steps I feel my feet give away in the water, I lose my footing but I regain my balance making it to the steps, no more water draining down my face, no more hard pellets banging against my head. Phew, I'm safe.

Looking down at what was in my hand I realize what I just did.

"Wow, you're brave."

"Huh?" Looking to my side Kai smirked handing me a cookie as he ate his. I shrug taking the cookie putting it in my mouth as I lay the pink duck down on the step.

"You took on the storm," He smirked. Heh. Now, to look at my clothes or not? Eh…I feel them clinging onto me anyway…I look down at myself. I'm completely soaked! My shirt clung to me and so were my pants. My hair fell down on my shoulders and my skin slippery.

But I giggle at myself. So much for dancing in the rain I guess.

Kai had entered the house again coming back, but with a towel for me. I thanked him drying my arms and my face and hair, I can't do much for my clothes though. Swinging the towel around my shoulders I raise my head looking out over the drive way again, the water still pouring down washing up the streets.

-Sigh-

Sitting down on the steps I lazily gaze at the rain again. The dark gray clouds loom overhead glowering down at everyone. Lightening flashed again and again in different areas, pounds of thunder followed through with cackled snaps.

The wind continues to whistle, the clouds being blown about. A ray of light shines through the darkness. The rain stops and I feel my lips tug to a smile.

"Looks like it's stopping."

Yes it is stopping. The few drops, and the water slowly washes down taking colourful leaves with it. The clouds draw apart, the sunrays growing bigger shedding light, everything is sparkling.

My clothes slowly begin to dry from the sun, a tingly feeling inside me. I feel so happy.

I hear a door slide open.

"Ducky?"

Looking to my side-oh! The little girl!

"Hey."

She looks at me, big brown eyes so curious. I smile reaching down to pick up the pink…duck, and I make my way next to her.

"Here, it almost got washed down with the rain." Her eyes grow wide squealing and taking the rubber thing giggling.

"Thank you mister!"

"No problem." I wink going back my house. Kai already walked in, so I follow after. Looking back…the clouds soon disappear.

That was a nice thunderstorm.

* * *

"Damn I hate the rain!"

"At least it stopped."

"Yeah Bryan! At least it stopped, so now you stop complaining and get us home! I'm hungry!"

…

"Bryan."

"Yes Spencer?"

"You didn't have to knock him out."

"I know."

A sigh was heard and the car started moving.

* * *

Author's note: xD this actually happened to me. Like the whole thing with watching he rain, and the ball and garbage being washed down, and the little pink ducky floating away and I saved it and I got soaked!

Well tell me what you think, kind of pointless writing, I was inspired after that rainstorm.


End file.
